


Haikyuu Oneshots

by SeungminIsMINEEE



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminIsMINEEE/pseuds/SeungminIsMINEEE
Summary: Basically one shots of Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Requests are welcome :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**_Third-Person POV_ **

“Hey Kageyama, when’s your birthday?” Hinata exclaimed, running up behind Kageyama.

“December 22th.” Kageyama answered slowly, making sure Hinata could hear him.

“Oh, cool! Mine is in June on the 21st!” Hinata jumped around at the excitement of being older than Kageyama, his rival and friend. Then, Hinata went off to find the other two first-years, whom he knew would be together, to ask the same question. Their answers would be…

Tsukishima: September 27th

Yamaguchi: November 10

He also shouted out happily to them about how he was older than them. He also told them his birthday. Tsukishima didn’t care, or so he showed, and Yamaguchi congratulated him on it. Then Hinata, again, jumped away from them to brag about it some more.

###  **After School** **_(Hinata’s POV)_**

“Yamaguchi, Kageyama!” I yelled out, they were coincidentally near each other, as well as Tsukki, so it was easier to invite them. “Hey, you three wanna go to Karaoke today?”

“I can go I guess..” Kageyama answered.

“Not sure, I’ll go home first and ask!” Yamaguchi said enthusiastically.

“I’m only going because Yamaguchi is…” Tsukishima said. He then looked away with a grumpy look on his face.

“Okay! We should all go home to change anyways.” I said. Then I sprinted home to get ready.

**After Changing**

_ Hm, I can only email Kageyama and Yamaguchi..But I think Yamaguchi has it under control! _

I stepped into the cold air and then walked back inside and grabbed a coat. It wasn’t that cold, but just in case. When I arrived at the karaoke place, I saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing outside, with Tsukishima wearing his headphones, and Yamaguchi humming a random tune.

“Hey guys! Where’s Kageyama?”

“Isn’t it obvious dumbass I was beside you the whole time.” Kageyama said. I jumped in surprise and almost hit my head against the coverings of the Karaoke place.

“Sorry Kageyama, didn’t see you.” I put on a nervous grin and he looked away. “We should go inside now.” I said. Yamaguchi steered Tsukki towards the door and opened it for him, then holding it for us. Kageyama and I thanked him and walked in. Kageyama went to get us a room while us three waited around. When he came back he led us toward the room all the way at the end, with soundproof walls and everything.

“Wow Kageyama, how’d you get this room?” Yama questioned.

“One of my relative’s friends work here, connections.” He shrugged and grabbed the book of songs first. He picked one and sang it, pretty good, might I say. Next I somehow got Tsukishima to sing something and it was soft but good. Then I went and I sounded like crap but they clapped anyways. Then Yamaguchi went and he also sang well.

“Man, I suck at singing.” I said, now we were just sitting around staring at each other from time to time. “No, you sang good Hinata-Senpai.” Yamaguchi smiled at me and I just zoned out. I had gotten hard from that. I smiled back and then pulled my knees up to cover it. But I couldn’t stay in one position, so I changed it constantly.

“You okay boke?” Kageyama said gently, but still in a mean way, subtly.

“I’m perfectly fine Tobio Kageyama, nothing has bothered me since middle school.” This was actually a lie. This was bothering me. The way the other boys looked at me bothered me but not in a bad way. And the way I felt for these three boys bothered me, not surely bad, but not surely good.

By now I had decided to just so normally and ignore it so it would go away eventually. But obviously life wasn’t meant to go that way because Yamaguchi noticed it when he finished with his second song. I noticed him blush at the sight of it and then turned away, sitting near Tsuki. Then Kageyama noticed it, but I don’t think he cared because he was in the singing mindset. Lastly Tsukishima noticed and did not fail to comment on it.

“Wow Hinata. What happened there?” He smirked and pointed at it, but I was not ashamed.

“I dunno, what do you think it is, Kei?” I’m sure he was surprised I used his first name to call him out. While he was standing in shock Kageyama came from behind me and asked what he was talking about. I didn’t want to ignore my hard-on now that he was questioning me about it. “Kageyama, are you aware that’s a risky question?” I asked, surprising him as well by backing him into one of the walls.

“No? That’s why I asked, b-boke.” Everyone is well aware Kageyama is a tsundere right? Well that kicked in now.

“H-Hey, maybe we shouldn’t fight?” Yamaguchi asked, coming over to me. When he was near enough I pushed him against the wall too. “Woah.” He was startled and I looked behind me at Tsukishima, who was still in shock from when I called him Kei, and just now when I managed to slam the two older guys against a wall.

“Wanna join them?” I asked. Now, I wasn’t stopping them from going anywhere, they just didn’t. I guess Tsuki could be submissive too because he trudged over to the wall in between Kageyama and Yamaguchi. “Let’s get you guys an education.” I smiled seductively and Kei gulped, Tadashi stared into my eyes like it would be the end if he looked away, and Kageyama just stood confused against the wall, looking at the others faces like this was crazy.

**_Tsukishima’s POV_ **

I gulped at the sudden dominance emanating off of Hinata. I was nervous about what was to happen next. I practiced this type of scenario in my head for the past month now, but I didn’t expect this. I always thought I would be dominant. But somehow, Hinata’s aura put me in some sort of trance to put me against this stupid wall.

**_Yamaguchi’s POV_ **

I looked at Hinata as if my life depended on it, but my cheeks refused to stop burning up. Then he smiled and said something about an education, but I just continued to stare. Hinata turned around and took off his shirt and pants. Then he looked at Kageyama.

**_Kageyama’s POV_ **

Hinata slowly turned around and smirked at me. I got confused when I felt my pants tightening as my face burning. Is this a part of the ‘education’ he spoke of?

“Aww, little Tobio here still doesn’t understand, does he?” He taunted me, clear in his voice. “Why don’t we get started then?” He licked his lips and came closer to me, putting his hand over my clothed dick. I grunted not fully understanding, but feeling more sensitive down there.

“Wh-What the hell Hinata?” I questioned.

“It’s not Hinata here. It’s Shoyou, okay?” He unzipped my jeans painfully slowly. So when he pulled my pants and boxers down it was relieving. He started pumping his hand up and down my length. I moaned at the motion and looked at Hinata with a look of lust. Maybe playing dumb would pay off in the end. Hinata was dominant, but was doing the submissive. After he took off my pants and boxers completely, he started to suck on me. I was close to cumming and grunted to let him know, but he swallowed it all.

**_Hinata’s POV_ **

I swallowed all of his salty sweet cum, and licked my lips. I then turned to Tsuki and Yamaguchi who were watching with new hard-ons. “What? Scared?” I licked my lips even more seductively this time and watched as their pride crumbled beneath them.

“Please..I can't stand it anymore! Fuck me please!” Yamaguchi suddenly shouted out, causing me to smirk.

“Okay, anyone else want to make a suggestion?” I offered.

“I..” Tsuki started. “,want to join as well.” I nodded and took Kageyama over to the seats. I told him to sit down and wait. He obeyed and sat waiting for my next move. I told Yamaguchi to take off his clothes and sit right above little Tobio’s cock. I told Kei also to take off his clothes and he obeyed rather hesitantly. I made him put his ass in the air, and cover my fingers in his saliva. I stuck one finger in impatiently, moving it back and forth. Then I added another, doing a scissoring motion making him moan a bit. I continued to add more until my whole fist was inside his asshole. I decided that was enough and pushed my cock in. By now Tobio and Tadashi has started doing stuff already, which was fine by me, and caused my sex drive to become longer at their sexiness. I started out pushing in slowly, but at Kei’s request, I went faster and deeper.

**_Tsukishima’s POV_ **

I was surprised by how good Shoyou made me feel. I screamed his name out and he pushed in harder. I moaned and wriggled in pleasure, also side-eyeing Tadashi and Tobio doing it too. Shoyou pumped my dick as he pushed into me. I was soon going to cum. “I-I’M GONNA CUM!!” I shouted and then came over the seats. He soon after came inside of me and then kissed me. Tobio and Tadashi finished soon and we cleaned up then left. I could hardly walk. Yamaguchi seemed fine though. How did that tiny shrimp do this to me? The others laughed as I struggled to walk but I paid no mind and continued hobbling along.

“Wanna have a sleepover guys?” The little dominant demon asked. Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and I agreed and we started the walk to his house.


	2. Chapter 2~Kuroo x Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kuroo have some fun in a love hotel/resort ( ͡W ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much rarepairs will be in this book i think 🤔 comment if you have a ship request sorry for the bunch of time skips i don’t have good transitioning not even in the notes oof (sorry it's so short I'm super lazy but wanted to post something again)

“Ah. Kuroo-san where is the hotel?” Hinata innocently asked.

“Hehe. Don’t worry about that Chibi-chan.” Kuroo continued to walk with the smaller, energetic boy behind him.

•When they arrived•

“Uhm. Kuroo-san this place is a love resort.” Hinata looked up at the towering building, then at Kuroo who smirked.

“Yeah. I know.” He winked and set off again, this time inside the hotel. Hinata blushes and once again followed his boyfriend.

•After checking in•

“Kuroo-san can we go swimming? Ooh look they have an all you can eat buffet!” Hinata started going on about the many things they could do here. “But first let’s eat, I’m so hungry.”

“Of course Chibi-chan. Come eat.” Kuroo, whom had moved to another room after showering stated.

“You got some food? I didn’t see you leave though.” The orange haired boy got up and quickly went to Kuroo. The boy in question sitting on a bed with no clothes on. “Wh-What’re you doing Kuroo-san!”

Hinata covered his eyes in surprise. “C’mon Chibi-chan~ it’s not the first time.” His boyfriend whispered. A shiver went up his spine and he peeked out.

Kuroo grabbed his wrists and took them away from his face. Then pushing him down to his knees. Now his face was next to Kuroo’s large cock, bulging rock hard. He encouraged him to continue and Hinata slowly put his mouth over it.  
Soon getting into the rhythm of sucking it like a lollipop Kuroo grunted and moaned a little, trying to hold back his noises. He quickly came in Hinata’s mouth with a loud sound of pleasure.

By now, Hinata’s own dick was feeling harder.

Kuroo pushed him down on the bed and took off his clothes slowly, to tease him. “K-Kuroo-san please.” Hinata begged quietly but Kuroo didn’t need it to start.

Kuroo quickly got on the bed again and positioned himself at Hinata’s hole. Pushing in slowly, he waited for Hinata to get comfortable before moving again. This time, it was not slow, but rough and loving. Hinata became a moaning mess, becoming unable to control the noise. Kuroo smirked once again as he was the only one able to do this to his beloved. Soon they both came and cleaned up. Then they got real food at the buffet.


End file.
